Toot
Toot & Puddle is a Canadian children's animated television series based on the book series of the same name by Holly Hobbie. produced by National Geographic Kids. The series originally aired on Noggin in the United States and Treehouse TV in Canada. Plot The show focuses on the lives of two adventurous pigs, Toot and Puddle. The two live in Woodcock Pocket with Puddle's cousin Opal and their parrot friend Tulip. In each episode the duo learns about a different place or culture. During the course of each episode, Toot visits a new location and communicates to Puddle by sending a postcard. Characters Main Pigs *Toot – Toot is a young pig who loves to explore. He is almost always somewhere other than his home with his digital camera to capture photographs of his adventures. *Puddle – Puddle is a pig. He likes to explore, but finds the area where he lives more interesting than places far away. *Opal – Opal is an energetic pig who asks many questions. Others *Tulip – Tulip is a parrot who lives with the trio in Woodcock Pocket. She lives on a perch in Toot and Puddle's kitchen. *Otto – Otto is a tortoise who lives with the forest in Camera. She lives on a swing in Toot and Puddle's park. *Desmond – Desmond is a kangaroo who lives with the apple in tree. She lives on a house in Toot and Puddle's bin. *Lilly – Lilly is a frog who lives with the jungle in leaf. She lives on a tree in Toot and Puddle's river. Supporting *Dash – Dash is a beaver who lives with the forest in water. She lives on a river in Toot and Puddle's trunk. *Marlee – Marlee is a koala who lives with the forest in sleeping. She lives on a sleeping in Toot and Puddle's eat leaf. Episodes The series lasted for one season of 26 episodes. # The Great Cheese Chase; Swing Swift – Toot & Puddle fly to France to get cheese, Opal & Puddle make a swing using a tire, but the tire goes missing! # Free-Falling Friends; Curried Favors # Opal's Big Move; Get With the Beat # You Reap What You Sow; Lost and Found # Doors, Drawers, and Floors; Abominable Toot # The Dragon Kite; Tulips for Tulip # The Scarecrow; Which Way's Which? # Toot & Puddle's Campout; Toot's Alpine Adventure # Party Pride; The Race # Puddle's Poison Ivy; The Amazing Maze # Year of the Pig; Robinson Toot # Night Lights; Away From Home # Desmond Bounds In; Putting the Art in Artichoke # Bye-Bye, Butterfly; Flying Down to Rio # Otto's Blackout; Puddle's Delicious Waffles # Recycle Cycle; Being Green # Desmond's First Snow; Haleakala Sunrise # Leap Frog; A Painted Pot # It's Mine; Tumble Pandas # Toot & Puddle's Clubhouse; Toot's Arctic Adventure # The Show Must Go On; Astronaut Camp # Old and New; The Drawing Diary # The Legend of Pocket Hollow; It's A Mystery # Opal's Looth Tooth; Take a Break # Puddle's Lucky Clover; Friends in the City # Look Again; Round Round Get Around Television airing United States * Noggin * Splashinis TV United Kingdom * Treehouse TV Spain * Boomerang Latin America * Discovery Kids Central & Eastern Europe * Boomerang Italy * Boomerang Category:TV Shows Category:Noggin Category:Treehouse TV Category:Boomerang (Spain) Category:Discovery Kids Latin America Category:Boomerang Italy Category:Boomerang Hungary Category:Boomerang Romania Category:Boomerang Poland Category:Boomerang Czech Republic Category:Boomerang France Category:Boomerang Germany Category:Cartoon Network Asia Category:Disney Channel Asia